Wasted: A revision
by Tigraine Bashere
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are the two top Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle, Ginny has abandoned her name and left her family behind. Can she handle a mission to return to her family, as a spy?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Ginny's pseudonymn.  
  
Wasted: The Revision  
  
Virginia Weasley. The name had more meaning to a grape than it did to its owner. She had taken on so many alias's over the past three years that she had almost forgotten she bore it.  
  
Virginia Weasley had been a weak child; a follower. Now she was still a follower, but her cause was no longer that of the pathetic; the path of Potter.  
  
Now she was known as Anna. The name she had chosen to give the Dark Lord when she joined the Death Eaters. Anna Wesley. His eyes told her that he, Lord Voldemort, knew that Anna Wesley was but a pseudonymn, yet he saw her potential, and never questioned her.  
  
Anna Wesley, a name greatly feared among the weak muggle loving folk who supported Potter and his resistance. Anna Wesley, a step below the Dark Lord in power, she was above even the inner circle. Yet one other shared that place of favor with her. One whom she despised. One called Draco Malfoy.  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy. Ah, no other name could be so fitting. Draco, in Latin, meant dragon. Malfoy. The prefix of mal meant bad. His personality fit these names like a glove. When some joined the Dark Lord, the side of power, they changed their names, rarely devulging their true identity.  
  
He was different; he was proud. He had no reason to hide. He stood in a position of favor held only by one other. One day he would be rid of her, and he would be allowed to bask in the glory of the Dark Lord alone. None would dare contest him. None ever had among the Death Eaters.  
  
None that is, but Anna Wesley. Oh how he hated her. He knew her little secret. He knew her real name. Viginia Weasley. A family of muggle lovers with less coin to their name than a badger. A former Gryffindor, and once counted among Potter's adoring fans.  
  
Now she was more loyal to the Great Lord than any he'd known, himself excluded of course. Draco could not understand how she had come to this end. He didn't know, nor did he care. Virginia Weasley; Anna Wesley, either way, she was a pebble in his shoes.  
  
******************************************  
  
Lord Voldemort sat as his most loyal and trusted Death Eaters entered the room, Anna Wesley following on the heels of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was far more loyal than his father Lucious had been before the Voldemort had had him disposed of. He thirsted for power, but his ambition went only as far as being second in command. That alone was reason enough to place him in such a high position. Few held their ambition in such control. Few realized that there could be only one Dark Lord. The glory would not be in overthrowing him, but in being trusted by him.  
  
Anna Wesley was an interesting creature. She had once been Virginia Weasley, an innocent first year Gryffindor who had stumbled upon his old diary. He was surprised when she came to him but she showed promise. She had been changed by Tom Riddle, no longer as weak, yet still needy. She needed him, and she adored him.  
  
For them, he had a mission, dangerous, and crucial to his cause. No two others could do as he needed. For this reason, he had to place together two who got along about as well as Harry Potter and himself.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Anna looked on her master with love. She worshipped him. Tom Riddle had never left her memory. She wanted only to please him. She listened eagerly to his instructions.  
  
"You, Anna, are to assume once more your given name. Return to your parents, claiming that you were captured. Draco will accompany you. His story will be that his father had used the Unforgivable Curses on him to force Draco to become a Death Eater, and that he has rescued you.  
  
The two of you are to be engaged, the Weasley's will accept him knowing that he saved their daughter. This way you will get close to Potter. Much drinking is done at weddings, and your disappearance is said to have turned The Boy Who Lived to alcohol. He will be more upset to see you being wedded to his old school enemy," Anna could not help gasping at this. She had no qualms with killing, nothing against torturing innocent victims, but why would the Great Lord put her through this?  
  
"Of course my lord, it shall be as you command." Hers was not to question. ****************************************  
  
Draco could hardly believe this. Sure, a little tongue loosening would be very helpful, and Potter was said to be obsessed with Anna. She would be able to get him to tell her many useful things. The plan however, seemed rather unrefined.  
  
"I shall do as you say, but might I ask something?" he said, his standing allowed him to question, albeit carefully. With a nod from the man once called Tom Marvolo Riddle, he went on.  
  
"Is this plan truly important? Is there not a more clever way of getting something out of Potter?" The Great Lord glowered. Draco hurriedly apologized for stepping out of line.  
  
"Your point is taken, but I have my own reasons for this to be as I order it. Do not question again." It was said calmly but Draco felt his heart racing. He would have to watch his step.  
  
*************************************** This was the first time Draco had so openly questioned him. Voldemort was not pleased, yet he was proud at the same time. The boy had backbone. His trust for Draco Malfoy still remained. Voldemort saw clearly that Draco had only meant to suggest a better way to execute the mission.  
  
Anna would never question him. Yet she still had the same strength as Draco, perhaps just a bit more common sense. These two must be allowed some mistakes, he could not afford to loose them.  
  
Draco had been instrumental in organizing their strong spy network, and Anna had killed many who could have been powerful allies for the resistance before they had the chance to make themselves known. Together they had rooted out the weak and recruited those who showed potential.  
  
No. He would not sacrifice them.  
  
**********************************  
  
Anna glared at Draco. Such a rage filled her eyes that she looked like she could cause his robes to set fire at will. Draco was too important to the Dark Lord for Anna to harm him though, much to her chagrin. As much as she despised the man, Malfoy was her partner and she would have to forget her dislike if she was to effectively carry out her orders.  
  
Her orders. The mission, though crucial sickened her to a great degree. Having to speak with those muggle lovers. She hated having to mingle with that sort, and having to assume her old name was almost enough to make her scream. Almost. That would upset Lord Voldemort. Anna would never consciously do anything that would lead to his displeasure.  
  
*********************  
  
Wesley. The woman made him want to vomit. Draco almost respected her, but such a lap dog could never fully earn his respect. Lap dog. He gave a small laugh. That description fit Anna Wesley about as well as a well worn shoe. Perfectly.  
  
The woman was powerful; a force to be reckoned with, but she turned into a simpering dog when it came to serving the Dark Lord. He almost suspected she had been put under a spell, but none he knew of had such an effect. Even still, on this night Draco Malfoy had much to ponder. 


	2. Fake Tears of Joy

Chapter 2: Fake Tears of Joy  
  
"Anna Wesley. My name is Anna Wesley. Ginny Weasley is dead. Dead!" A tall woman paced back and forth in her pent house appartment. Sweat dripped from her brow. She wiped it away while glancing at her clock, half past eleven. She was due to meet Draco for lunch within the half hour. Not an event she looked forward to.  
  
A knock on her door startled her, she whirled around to see Draco Malfoy enter her dwelling. How dare he?  
  
****************************  
  
"Anna Paris Wesley...." he said, in his trademark drawl, sounding as though even saying the name took a great deal of effort; wasted effort at that. Wesley scowled. She did that often, the woman was quite bitter really. Her ways amused him.  
  
"Draco Salazar Malfoy...." she said, clearly mocking him. He was unfazed. Draco took this kind of behaviour from her as routine.  
  
"Well Weasley, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to drop by and pick you up, rather than meeting you at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope I caused you no inconvenience," he said, sarcasm dripping from his tone like a faulty water pipe.  
  
"None at all.....excuse me?" At first Anna had sounded distracted, but the use of her old name seemed to have brought her to her senses.  
  
"You heard me Weasley." He did love irritating people, and she was so very easy to torment. Draco would venture to say that his partner was more irked by him than Potter had ever been.  
  
***************************  
  
The man was insufferable. There was nothing else to it. Yet Anna, no Ginny, would have to get used to it. Just like she would have to become used to being called Ginny again.  
  
She pretended to take no notice of Draco's use of her given name, and grabbed her wand from the counter.  
  
"Shall we go?" she asked, her words short and to the point as always.  
  
"I thought we'd walk, the weather is so glorious," he smirked. She glanced outside; it was pouring rain. She looked back at Draco. He was completely serious, she had worked with him long enough to be able to tell.  
  
"Right. Lovely day for a stroll," she grinned. She had always loved the rain. Apparently they had something in common. Well that was unfortunate.  
  
******************************  
  
To Draco's immense surprise Wesley had agreed to walk. He'd never met someone with his love of the rain. The fact that the first one he came upon to have the same passion for torential rains was the former Ginny Weasley was a pin in his foot.  
  
To be paired with this bitter hag was surely punishment from the Dark Lord. They had worked together before but he would much rather have played husband to Blaise Zabini than Anna Wesley.  
  
Anna was not unattractive, but with her came her family. Even in a false marriage he'd have to deal with in-laws, plus the Boy Who Lived. Draco sneered. Whoever had thought up that name was a lap dog, same as Wesley.  
  
*******************************  
  
Draco sneered. She didn't know why, but if it was anything to do with the mission she would have his head. At least he didn't have to change his name. She shuddered.  
  
Anna realized she would have to start thinking of herself as Ginny. Such a sickening name, it sounded more like a dog, and was not worthy of a witch with her degree of power.  
  
"Ginny." She stopped. He had called her Ginny. Not Wesley, nor Weasley, but Ginny. To her the name was more painful than Weasely because Ginny was what everyone called her.  
  
****************************** Her voice showed no emotion, even her eyes were lacking. A cold woman indeed. Still, Draco knew the name Ginny upset her. To be perfectly honest, he'd have been more upset at the Weasley, after all, that family was a disgrace to all respectable wizards. It was no shock that the woman had changed her name when she joined to winning side.  
  
He'd have to pretend to be married to her. This couldn't bode well. They hardly got along. The only time they spoke was when it was necessary to get a job done. That or he initiated the conversation.  
  
Usually, in stories, missions like this lead to romance. He could not see it so here. Something about Ginny made it seem unbelievable that any would ever love her. Potter was rumored to however, and Draco had to make sure his experience as a lier was put to use. This was going to be hard work.  
  
***********************  
  
They entered the Leaky Cauldron. As Draco and Ginny. The first time in a very long time that either had shown in a public place without some disguise and using their real names.  
  
Unfortunately, someone recognized them. This had been intended as a practice, trying to work out how couples acted by observing; figuring out where they should start. All that was shattered, when someone walked up to them.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny Weasley." Harry Potter looked at her disbelieving. Ginny, with all her experience at battle strategy was at a loss. She hadn't planned on this. ********************** "Soon to be Ginny Malfoy," Draco said beaming. He congratulated himself on how genuinely proud he sounded. The look on Potter's face was worth all of it. The man looked simply too stunned for words. "Sod off Malfoy," Potter said when he found his voice.  
  
"Potter your come backs are worthy of a First Year Hufflepuff."  
  
**********************  
  
"Oh Harry! Don't fight with him! He saved me, he did. I've been gone, you know. I was captured by Death Eaters and..." she burst into tears. Ginny prided herself on being a fabulous actress. Draco put an arm around her.  
  
"It's over now luv," he whispered, loudly enough so Harry could hear, but quiet enough to seem that it was meant only for her. Perfect.  
  
************************* Draco really had to hand it to Ginny, Potter was buying the whole thing.  
  
************************ Harry was befuddled. That's all there was to it. His reaction was nothing to the Weasley's when the pair Apparated to The Burrow the next day..  
A/N: Thank you to "Nirvana" my most loyal reviewer. I really appreciate your reviews. You keep my confidence up. Thanks!  
  
And all of my reviewers. You're all lovely. *grins* Well I suppose I'll be quiet now.. 


	3. Pain and Pancakes

"Virginia!" Mrs. Weasley was weeping for joy at her daughter's return. At first she didn't even notice the man standing behind Ginny, but Arthur Weasley's vision wasn't so easily clouded.  
  
He cleared his throat and Molly Weasley looked up. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Virginia Weasley what is the meaning of this? I can't believe you've brought this Death Eater scum into our midst! If you were any younger you'd be sent to your room!"  
  
************************** Draco watched as Mrs. Weasley ranted at his partner. The portly woman roared with the fury of a lion defending its territory. He had to be careful not to chuckle.  
  
"I don't bloody care if he bloody saved you! He's not to be trusted!" Ron yelled.  
  
Draco was surprised, he didn't remember that particular Weasley being there a moment ago. Potter had probably gone straight to wherever Weasley was stationed when he and Ginny had left. No doubt telling him everything, if the shade of red Ron's ears had turned was any indication.  
  
"Hello Ron," Ginny said cooly. Ron's blush went to the rest of his head, realizing he had just greeted the sister he hadn't seen in years by insulting her betrothed.  
  
"Hi Ginny. Where have you been? Oh yeah, Death Eater torture camp. Well, um..thank you for saving her Malfoy. Er..I've gotta go..meeting." He apparated out of The Burrow. Draco could tell from the frantic look that he was going to some secret resistance meeting, either that or there was a girl at his flat. Draco thought the latter was probably less likely. Weasley had never been a great womanizer.  
  
**************************** Ginny couldn't believe Ron's behavior. No matter, she did not have time to dwell. She gently pushed her mother away and hugged her father, who seemed to have lost a bit more hair while she'd been away.  
  
No one was behind Arthur Weasley, she took the opportunity to allow herself a satisfied grin. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
"Well I suppose you two would need somewhere to sleep. We have a lovely couch for you Malfoy..er.Draco." Ha! Of course her father would not care that they were supposedly engaged, Ginny was still his baby girl apparently.  
  
"Nonsense Arthur. They can sleep in Ginny's room." Ginny nearly died of shock. She couldn't even think clearly for a moment.  
  
"What? Molly, are you quite..alright?" He clearly did not like the idea at all.  
  
"Arthur, it is the modern age, and they are adults who are engaged. I am not going to pretend that I think my daughter is perfectly innocent. She's a grown woman." Her mother was being fantastic, Ginny hated to admit. Of course the thought of sleeping with Draco made her grimace, but no one seemed to see. She glanced over his way, he looked completely unfazed. So typical. She hated the bastard! He should have the decency to show some sort of emotion.  
  
***************************** Women were odd. Ginny's mother was no exception as far as Draco was concerned. Honestly she was practically telling them to go upstairs and..er..have some fun, so to speak.  
  
Not that it could be called fun with the likes of Weasley. He suppressed a shudder. Not fun at all.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rushed them in. Ginny's room was small to say the least, but not as bad as he had pictured. There were no teddy bears or frilly pink curtains. Her bed was a mattress covered in blue sheets, her walls were painted a dark gray that almost looked black, the effect was rather artistic.  
  
He realized he had just complimented her, thankfully it had only been in his head.  
  
"Nice place Ginny," he said smiling at her. Mrs. Weasley flashed them a warm smile and left. There was something suspicious about that woman. Ginny shut the door. ******************************************  
  
"I thought she'd never leave! Well, now what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a bit tired." he said, smirking. Ginny thought she'd have to kill him one of these days.  
  
"Oh poor Drackie." Her tone was completely sarcastic. She felt less pity for him than she did for muggles. ****************************************  
  
Draco was awakened by Mrs. Weasley attempting to open Ginny's door. Ginny, burn the woman, was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She might have looked slightly attractive had she not had drool trickling down her lips.  
  
Molly Weasley forced the door open, managing to give Draco a nasty cut on his back.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear...what are you doing on the floor? Did you two have a fight? Oh its none of my business. Ginny does have a temper you know. It runs in the family. I'll go make you some pancakes." The woman was so motherly Draco wanted to hang her from the Weasley's clothesline by her flaming red hair.  
  
As soon as he was sure plump Mrs. Weasley was gone he tried to wake Ginny. She wouldn't respond. He sighed.  
  
"Wesley!" his volume was low but it would have been a yell if he could have risked it. Of course the woman awoke immediately.  
  
"What the bloody Hell?!"  
  
********************************* It took Ginny a moment to remember why Draco Malfoy would be looming over her, and a couple more to realize she was at The Burrow, and why. She was not a morning person.  
  
"Well, darling, breakfast will be ready soon, I didn't want you to miss out on pancakes." The man could say nothing genuine could he? He just had to lather his every word with sarcasm, didn't he?  
  
"Oh yes sweety, Mum's pancakes are lovely." He rolled his eyes. Ginny was ready to commit murder if he dared do that again. She turned her back, muttering to herself. She caught him rolling his eyes again in her mirror. She whirled around..  
  
**************************** Women must have eyes in the back of their heads, or so Draco thought. Then he noticed the mirror. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing it.  
  
At the moment he had more important matters to attend to, such as Ginny's hands around his neck. Time to try the time honored tactic of romance. Women always lost their strength if you were sappy enough.  
  
Slowly he peeled her fingers off his neck, and brought them up to his lips, moving to kiss them.  
  
THWAP!!  
  
He was on the floor, with a bloody lip and Ginny walking away looking extremely pleased with herself. Draco got up, rubbing his lip. Apparently the woman had no hormones. She was not nearly as simple as Pansy Parkinson had been. Ginny actually showed no sign of being attracted to him. Frankly, Draco was rather insulted and more than slightly miffed. Normally he was a girl magnet..  
  
"Draco! Pancakes!" Mrs. Weasley snapped him out of his thoughts and he headed downstairs, worrying briefly over how to explain his lip to Ginny's mother. 


End file.
